Unexpected
by somethingaboutthesunshine98
Summary: Nessie and Jacob were perfect together. At least, that's what they thought. When everything falls apart who's there to piece her back together? Two shot!
1. Unforgivable

This is my first story. Please reveiw! Should I keep going?

This whole story is in Renessmee's POV

"Renessmee!" I heard my mother call from down stairs. She hated my nick-name every since it was given to me so many years ago by Jacob. _Jacob_. I wouldn't admit it to anybody except maybe Seth who I had grown close to over the years, but I was in love with Jake.

"What?" I said rushing down the stairs.

"Seth's here!" I smiled to myself. We where going to first-beach today. We where going to meet Jacob and Seth's sister Leah.

"Hey!" Seth bellowed as I reached the front door. He embraced me with a warm hug. A 108 degree hug.

"Let's go!" I blushed. I owed that trait to my mother. He took my hand and led me out to his car. We rode with the windows down to La Push. It was one of the rare sunny days. We pulled into the parking lot of the beach, and saw something nobody expected. At all.

_Jacob and Leah kissing. _


	2. Suprise

"WHAT THE HELL?" I heard Seth shout. I felt like I was drowning. My heart broke into a million pieces.  
>The two pulled apart in shock.<p>

"It's not what it looks like Nes!" Jacob said pulling his hands up. Hate filled my body. There was no way he was getting out of this one.

"So what? You didn't mean to kiss her?" I shouted. The wind was wipping my curls around my face. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry!" He pleaded.

"_Go to hell Jacob Black." _I turned and ran back to Seth's car. He jumped in the driver's seat. He had one hand on the steering wheel and the other held my hand. I slid across the seat to be closer to him. I buried my face into his bare, warm shoulder.

"I don't want to go home." I choked out. He nodded. We drove back to his place. His mom was gone and Leah was with..._ him. _I didn't want to move. I couldn't. Seth looked at me with understanding eyes. He picked me up and carried me to his room. He sat me down on the bed and layed beside me. I rolled over to where I was facing him, and I looked into his deep chocolate brown eyes. Oh, how I loved those eyes. I gave him a slight smile. He smiled back and pulled me closer.

"Seth.. I need to tell you something." I breathed.

"You can tell me anything Nessie."

"I.. I.. I love you." I said. He didn't say anything back.

"Im not just saying that cause of Jake and Leah. I do. I really do." He didn't say anything for a long time. After a while, he looked at me and slowly leaned in. We kissed. Sparks flew was an understatment. We pulled away panting and smiling.


	3. Right

Seth and I had been together 3 years now. I had no contact with Jacob nor Leah. Of course, I saw them at the pack's bonfires but I did not make eye contact or talk. The pack had been pretty mad at Jake and Leah after what had happened. They were on talking terms, besides Seth and Quil who had taken the blow hard. Quil had because he was like a brother to me and had saw me cry for weeks. For some odd reason Seth got it. He didn't push it.

"Nes?" Seth's voice brought me back to life, out of my day dream.

"Yeah?"

"You ready?" I nodded. I put on my heels. They matched my flowing dark pink dress. Seth smiled and kissed my forehead. He looked incredibly handsome in his classic black tux, and I told him so.

"You look so beautiful." Seth said. I blushed. Thanks again mom. Oh, did I mention where we were going? Jacob and Leah's _wedding. _

The ceromoney went down. In the words of Sam, _"Oh, well at least Leah didn't throw a tantrum about you showing up. Or Jake throw up looking.. never mind. But, at least nobody ditched anyone."_

The cameras flashed feverishly. **(A/N Copyright Meyer.) **Seth pulled me out onto the dance floor. I had to give it to Aunt Alice. She did plan a good wedding.

"One day, me and you will be cutting that cake." Seth whispered into my ear. I blushed but nodded and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Oh how right he was.


	4. Wedding Bells

_1 Year later._

He was smiling at me. My father was walking me down the aisle to the love of my life. Alice had picked out a beautiful wedding gown. It was a ballroom type gown, the bodice tight, covered into delicate lace and carefully placed beading. The bottom flowed out all around. It was covered in more lace and more beading. My curls had been went over with a curling iron then swept up into a side pony hanging slightly low. My bangs were left down and straight.

"Who gives this beautiful young women away today?" Carlise asked.

"I do." My father said. With that, the ceromoney was started. We said our vows and "I do's."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Kissing him felt like the first time so many years ago. I still felt those sparks.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Seth and Renessmee Clearwater


End file.
